


Clay's Best Work

by RayByAnotherName



Category: SEAL Team (TV)
Genre: Characters Reading Fanfiction, Characters Writing Fanfiction, Drabble, Gen, International Fanworks Day 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:54:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22670557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RayByAnotherName/pseuds/RayByAnotherName
Summary: Sonny snoop's in Clay's things and finds something he did not expect.
Relationships: Sonny Quinn & Clay Spenser, Sonny/Davis mentioned
Comments: 8
Kudos: 46
Collections: International Fanworks Day 2020





	Clay's Best Work

Sonny was not snooping. Nope. He would never, snooping was what parents did to make sure their teenagers weren't drinking or having sex or, ya know, anything else fun. Sonny was not a parent and Clay was _Definitely Not_ his kid. 

What he was doing, therefore, was investigating. Not snooping. And, if caught, he'd blame the whole thing on Trent. It was the medic's idea to search Clay's apartment in the first place! 

"It's the kid's own fault for acting all squirrely," Sonny muttered to himself as he flipped through the books in Clay's shelves. Between the pages was where Sonny'd hide all his goodies back in the day.

Clay, it seemed, was not quite as predictable as teenage Sonny. He'd gone for the hidden in plain view approach. It didn't work any better though because Sonny opened the notebook just the same. 

"What have we here!" Sonny grinned ear to ear as he took in Clay's handwriting. The loop scrawl took up page after page. Sonny flipped to the beginning and began to read. 

His amused smirk quickly fell as his eyes darted from left to right. Sonny reread the first paragraph just to be sure he hadn't had a stroke halfway through. 

"Oh, little buddy, you are so messed up." Sonny abandoned his search for contraband and plopped onto the couch. He kicked his feet up on the coffee table. His grin returned, "Decent writer though."

The first page was about Jason, a rough transcript of dialogue that never happened on that first mission. Sonny snickered as he read the absolutely out of character depiction aloud. 

_"Nice job, Spenser."_ Sonny deepened his voice, added a tad too much gravel to his tone. _"That was an excellent shot."_ Sonny chuckled to himself, "Praise kink, party of one."

The next few pages were shorter scenes of the same, but Clay had described each member of Bravo in detail. Down to Jason's overgelled hair and Brock's loopy curls. Sonny had spent enough time in Walker Texas Ranger forums to recognize the familiar tropes and turns of phrase indicative of fanfiction. 

It was halfway through the notebook that Sonny found himself dropping his feet to the ground and planting his nose in the center of the page. The little shit knew about him and Lisa!

_Sonny tucked a stray lock of hair behind Lisa's ear, a blush rising on his cheeks. "Don't go fallin' for any of those officers now. Alright?_

__

__

_"Don't go visiting anyone while I'm gone then. Alright?"_

Sonny sat up, spine straight, "I do not sound like that." He looked back down at the notebook. "Boy has got me way OOC. Cannot believe-"

The door opened and Clay walked in. His brow furrowed when he saw Sonny, and then he froze when he saw the notebook in Sonny's hand.

"Ah, if it ain't the author himself!" Sonny's arms went wide, and his eyes scrunched together. "How'd you know about me and Lisa, eh?" 

Clay's jaw dropped open, and his hands flew up in a cheer, "You're together?!" Sonny held up the notebook, shaking it lightly. "I was just theorizing, I didn't know that was canon!" Sonny's jaw twitched as he watched Clay dance in a quick circle. The twerking would haunt his nightmares.

"Stop it! We ain't together anymore, but…" Clay's eyes went wide until Sonny tapped the notebook against his head. "You still got me all out of character!" 

"Do not!" Clay pushed Sonny arm away and grabbed for the notebook, scowling, "That's some of my best work." Sonny rolled his eyes as the kid flipped through his own stories as if searching for evidence.

"I've read it all kid," Sonny swatted the blond on the back of his head. Clay winced and the distraction gave Sonny enough time to steal the notebook back. He plopped himself back down onto the couch. "Your best was Brock taking Cerb to the vet."

**Author's Note:**

> Can we all agree that Sonny would totally be in the Walker, Texas Ranger fandom?


End file.
